Forum:Sonic KinetiX/1
Before i get started i should start of by saying if you don't know what this is about then go to the bottom of my page and read Kingdom KinetiX and there you go.--Famotill 04:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC)Famotill This forum is escpicially for Creating a character that has kinetic abilities.This is the power to control things with your mind body, etc. or your regular fancharacter can be in the storyline.(i can't have too many though or it would mess up the story. 2.A roleplaying chat. This isn't for fighting this for people who want to make their characters talk about things that go on with them. Here you can chat as if the character is apart of the story talking about event is the story. 3. Roleplaying. Go CRAZY. But first the boring part. You can't make up moves in the middle of a battle. Your character isn't freakin GOD they aren't indedtructible. Don't lie saying you won a battle for coins. Don't keep getting up. Really this just makes a battle boring if your opponent has outsmarted again and again don't get back up cause there gonna outsmart you again and again.So maybe next time chump i mean champ.Let's have a good fight and no arguments please. It's annoying and stupid. I'm not a snitch but c'mon after a while i gotta tell someone. It ruins it for everyone. Don't complain to me about people being unfair cause if they are i'll see it when i'm reading it. You guys are smart people. I can't wait to see you guys battle each other and if someone is unfair i'll step in. We don't want any fancharacters dead.So Have Fun!!! 4. Story Mode. This is the center of this forum. It is what makes the events happen in other things as well. For example if a level your fighting on was previously destroyed then well it's in ruins but that allows you to change up the battle. Things keep changing!Also if you want your character to be in the story then message me and i'll see if i can squeeze them in. Store Store Clerk:So what can i do for you? Click on the pic to see our items then tell me what you bought! Roleplay Chat Talk About what you want! Here are places your fancharacters can chill Resturant Library Park Beach KinteiX festival The Mall Blaze's Castle Grocery Store Hotel Roleplay Here are the battlefields! Disturbia A spooky town that has a haunted night club.A haunted Casino. And at the edge of town a haunted Manor! The Brave triumph here. For the party going characters as well. Some where Disturbia by Rihanna is always playing. Good luck you'll need it. Pork Town A happy go lucky town where it is all rural. Country out here. An open spaced battlefield calls for strategists and speedy warriors. Swamp A dark dreary place. This is good for slow fighters looking to trap some one with the envronment. Oh bring some bug spray to. Blaze's Castle Blaze's castle battle for supremecy atop this mighty castle. Any warrior is welcome. Mystic Jungle Come here and view the beautiful sites grind on vines and have amazing battles. Rumor has it that the plants here are alive! Amazing. Gladiator Village A marvelous Southern Asian themed village.It is always day here. Catch some sun. Go surfing. Or watch the sunset with that special someone. There is an island in the middle of the village where a coliseum is made. Have massive battles with multiple people Seaside ruins Just outside the vilage is sea momoral. It holds ruins and an ancient temple.Enter the boobie-trapped temple if you are brave. Treasure Hunters are more than welcome. Wind Valley Catch the currents and battle on rocky terrains. Here anyone can fly! Speed characters have the advantage. Fire Canyon Here explore a vast desert along with a rocky battlefield. Don't slip here. This is rumored to be the quitest place in the country. Kingdom KinetiX The largest battlefield yet. Have massive battles here but beware of nighttime criminals. Man there tough. STORY It is a sunny day at the beach on earth for sonic and his friends. They are bored with nothing to do. Sonic: Yaaawwn. Tails anything happening(Talking to Tails through radio Tails:(in Torado X2 Version) Nope sonic. It's a boring day. *Amy and Cream are sitting on at bench looking over at sonic.* Amy: I hate to see my sonic all board. It's been like this for a month. Cream: Mr. Sonic needs an adventure. Amy: That's It! Oh Sonic! *Starts chasing after Sonic.* Sonic: I might as well just run with it. Haha no pun intended. *Sonic running from Amy* *We are no in an abandened Hotel* Rouge: Oh it's so hot in here. Omega don't you have a fan built in you somewhere. Omega: What-Do-I-Look-Like-A-Beta-XZ-model? Shadow. Save the world countless time but we still can't aford airconditioning. Rouge: Shadow i didn't know you sweat. Shadow: I don't but i have to listen to your big mouth without one so. Rouge: Grrrrr *suddenly a rip through the air forms it is a portal and out comes a young boy in a jester outfit.* Jester: Shadow i presume. Here show this to your friends.I'll pick you up in an hour Shadow: But wait*the boy disapears* was he from Blaze's dimension Omega: Scaning-Letter-Their-Kingdom-is-in-diar-trouble. Rouge: Hmmph i bet that place is full of MY TREASURE Shadow: So i take it were going? Rouge: You got it! *The three split up to tell anyone they could.* Knuckles: So the guy said he'll get us Omega:Time-exceeded-he-is-10-and-counting-seconds-late Jester: Good you'll need all the help you can get(Man i wish i had that many friends) hey are transported instantly to the dimension. Shadow: Did Blaze send you to get us? Jest:No unfourtanetly we haven't seen the princess in quite some time. Tails: SO then who did send for us. ???:that would be me Rouge:And who are you ???:I am Prince KinetiX.Come we don't have time for stories let's get to my castle quickly! *They follow him to his castle it is a long walk and the only one that was cheerful was the prince* *They are now in the castle inside the Prince's chamber* Sonic: So princey what's the deal?! Prince: I have sent for help my kingdom is in great jepoardy. Blade: Well count me out. Mystic: What do you mean Blade: I protect what's mine not any body else's. Slash: I don't know this place sure looks like fun Blade. Blade: Fine who is the threat i'll take them down. Prince: If it were that simple i would've taken care of it!An evil villain known as DeathBeam is planning on an attack.I've seen his powers. He drains our kinetic energy. Sonic: You lost me at simple. Prince: Let me explain. Currently you are in KinetiX a country in this dimension. Now in Kingdom KinetiX there are what we call main branch kinetics. Kinetics have the abilities to control certain things. For example my fiance used to have Aerokinesis or the ability to use the air. Shadow:Used to. Prince: Yes the machine built by Eggman Nega Deathbeam betrayed him. He is coming after our kingdom. He has the ability to drain kinetic energy and use it for physical power! Charmy: Stinky Theif!!! Prince: Yes he is indeed a stinky theif. Sonic: Why couldn't you all just gang up on him? Prince: Again if it was that simple i would do it myself. Not only deathbeam but a wave of criminal Kinetics are working with him!They are going to attack our Kingdom. Some of you have to do different things. Here are the assignments. Knuckles: what if we don't wanna help. Prince: Then i'll trap you here forever.Now like i was saying... Charmy: Oooh Crumpets! Yummy so delicious. Vector: Charmy shut up i wanna get outta here. Prince: IF YOU WOULD PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE MAYBE YOU COULD GET OUT OF HERE!*Dead silence everyone has a shocked expresion on their face.0_0* Thank you Ehem. I need people to inform Lady Splash of the plan. Amy: Me Cream and Big Got That in the bag. Prince: Next who here is great in the art of stealth. Team Chaotix & Blade: That would be me! Prince: Fine all four of you. You need to go to Ruby The Cat's headquarters undetected. Once in side you need to find the computer room. Vector: History repeats it self*facepalm* Prince: Then hack into the computer. Blade: Uuh i don't think we can do all that. Tails: I'll go to! Sonic: Are ya sure Tails. Tails: Of course it's time to save the world! Sonic: Okay. Tails be careful Tails: Don't worry.I'll be in and out! Prince: Once you hacked it i need you to intercept a chip called b-271fileZ. Bring me the code and i should be able to acces the cameras in the facility secretly. Tails: Alright. Let's Go! *Team Chaotix, Blade, and Tails run towards the base.* Sonic: They grow up so fast. Prince: Okay next i need people to pretend their new criminals going into jail. You gotta get as much info as you can. Slash: Me and mystic will go! Mystic: I am NOT i repeat Not wearing those tacky uniforms! Slash: Mystic think of the kids that will suffer. Personally i don't really care but you do. We'll be done like that. You get information i kill the criminals. Prince: No Killing! we can't make this any worse than it is. Mystic: Fine let's go Slash: Are you sure i don't wanna go no more! Mystic: Think of all the blood and mayhem if they go to war are you gonna miss out on that?! Slash: Fine c'mon. *By the way if you were wondering the prince gives them maps when they take the task.* Prince: Okay now i need someone to distract Deathbeam it's a difficult task maybe... i don't know race him in the opposite direction. Oh and when you do race him place this censor chip on him so we know where he is. Sonic: You must not know that speeds my game that assignment screams my name! Prince: Oh cute you made a rhyme but this is serious. Sonic: Princey don't worry serious is my middle name. *He runs off* 5 Seconds later *Runs Back into room picks up crumpet and eats one* Sonic: Bliiick! Those are nasty!*He runs off again* Jest: Sire were doomed aren't we. Prince: Probably Knuckles: Hey what about us. Prince: Oh you two sunny and knuckles you get the most difficult task of all. Knuckles: What is it? Prince: You get to help my fiance pick out her dress!! Knuckles: HUH! Prince: She's down the hall good luck*pushes them out of his chamber locking the door quickly.*\ *Sunny and Knuckles are walking down the hall.Sunny punches knuckles' arm. Knuckles: OW! Sunny: You just had to ask! *We are in a Cellar at the bottom of the castle.* Rouge: Hasn't this prince ever heard of Aa maid. It's disgusting down here. Shadow: Maybe it's to keep out Theifs. Rouge: What are you implying! Omega: Guys-look Shadow: A switch Rouge: I knew it was down here somewhere. *Omega pulls The Switch. They go inside the door to find a secret tunnel.* Rouge: Just keep going straight ahead. *They reach the end push up one the door and climb out* Shadow: Where are we. ???: Hahaha Rouge: Oh gosh i didn't like that sound. It sounded like a ghost. Well you know what nobody stands in the way of me and my treasure. You hear that ghosts better STAY OUTTA MY WAY! *Ghost surround them* Shadow: CHaos Control! *It doesn't work on the ghosts* Shadow: How do we defeat them. Rouge: We RUN! *They Start Running* Rouge: Shadow somethings wrong with Omega Omega: Illogiacal-does-not-compute Shadow: C'mon we have to get outta here. *They run around the haunted house like as if it were Scoobey-Doo* *Rouge Drops her Flashlight* Rouge: My flashlight i can't see without my flashlight. Omega: Light-Sensor-On! Rouge: Thanks Omega *They make it out of the Manor and walk only to stumble upon a City of the night. It has a creepy aura to it.* Shadow: That was close Rouge: I knew i should have slept in today! Shadow: Now where are we?! Omega: Primary-scan-complete-we-are-in-the-town-known-as-disturbia. Rouge: Check out that casino! Let's go win some money! *At the Splash Manor* Amy: Iwonder what they are like. Cream: What are we gonna say! Big: I wonder if they have Tea here?! Team Rose: TEA UUUUMMM!! *They ring doorbell to the giant mansion.Please not that this isn't the same manor that Team Dark was just in.* Servant: Yes?! Amy: We would like to speek with Lady Splash. Servant: And who should i say calls her. Amy: Huh? Servant: What is your name love? Amy: Why ya callin me love for your creepy. Move!*pushes servant out of the way.They walk into a fully well decorated manor with the color scheme of light blue and white.* Cream: Ms. Splash! Splash: What!Dad why did you let bums into my house!? Amy: Bums We are not Bums little missy. Spalsh: *sigh* what do you want Cream: Your manor is in grave danger along with KinetiX Splash: Trust me i got armies bigger than what Nega's cooking up Amy: Wait you already know?! Splash: I'm rich of course i know! Amy: And you do nothing! Splash: What they can handle it. I'm a princess i don't need to help. Amy: You aren't a princess your a coward! Splash:How dare you. Amy: You can't accomplish your dreams by just sitting around you have to go after it! Splash: What?! Amy: You heard me! You gotta another thing coming if you think i'm gonna let you sit back and let innocent people get hurt. Splash: Are you challenging ME?! Amy: DUH! Splash: Big mistake *The fountain in the living room starts to shake as water spews out washing team rose out of the house. Amy: This is gonna be harder than i thought. *Ruby's Headquarters* Espio: We must be quite *espio turns invisible and sneaks past guards.* *Vector is holding charmy's mouth shut* *Blade is holding tails mouth shut* Blade:*Whisperes* On the count of three i run towards the guards. Put them to rest. *Vector let's go of charmy's mouth for one second* Charmy: YOU MEAN KILL THEM?! Guard1: Hey! What are doing *Blade quickly jolts past them as the two huge wolf bodyguards fall to the ground Blade: No charmy i meant paralyze them IDIOT! *The alarms are going off and they finally reach the room* Tails:It'll only take me 15 minutes Vector: Sorry buddy but we ain't got that long. *10 Massive Guard rush into the room Espio,Vector, Blade, and Charmy take a battle stance.* *Back At The Castle* Knuckles: AAAH stop throwing dresses at me Loala: Oh no oh no what to do what to do. Sunny Let me see that one. Sunny: *sarcastically*No this doesn't really go with your complection.*Happily* Let's throw it at knuckles Knuckles: That's it why can't you just pick a dress and SHUT UP! *Lola starts crying* Sunny: Oh great look what you did Knuckles: Well if you didn't keep telling her to throw dresses at me! Sunny: Oh so it's my fault that you made her cry?! Knuckles: Well...yeah! Nega: Well well well. If it isn't my beautiful princess Lola. Lola: How did you get in here. Nega: My robots captured your fiance and servants. Lola: I though you wanted to stop Project:DeathBeam Nega: Oh you don't have to worry about him. That blue hedgehog is carrying a bomb not a censor. Lola: My husband wouldn't do such a thing! Nega: To protect you he would. Lola: Your evil. Nega: Thank You! Knuckles: If i find out sonic is...is gone your done for! *Knuckles storms out of the room heading towards the forest.* Sunny: Why would want to destroy this place. Nega: Simple it's easy construction for NegaWorld. The rotted corpsouses will be great fuel for my robots. Sunny: I won't let you get away with this Nega: What are you gonna do call Shadow. I have something planned for him too! Sunny: That's it!! *Sunny charges at Nega*